The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hardy Dianthus, commonly known as Garden Pink, which is grown for use as a flowering plant for pots and containers and for planting in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus x allwoodii hort. and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WP17 PIE54’.
‘WP17 PIE54’ is a complex hybrid plant that is the product of a long-term breeding program conducted in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. ‘WP17 PIE54’ was selected in 2009 for its large single vibrant magenta flowers, its strong, pleasant spicy fragrance, and glaucous blue-green foliage.
‘WP17 PIE54’ arose and was selected as a seedling which resulted from the controlled pollination of two of the inventor's prior selections of Dianthus. The male parent is Dianthus code name ‘GI52’ (unpatented and unreleased) and the female parent is Dianthus code name ‘Tricia’ (unpatented and unreleased). The male parent and female parent had both been grown within the inventor's stock of breeding lines.
Asexual reproduction of ‘WP17 PIE54’ was first accomplished in 2009 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom using the propagation method of shoot cuttings. ‘WP17 PIE54’ has been determined to be stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.